helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi
|-| Event Vs= |type = Single |artist = Morning Musume '16 |album = Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary |released = May 11, 2016 July 3, 2016 (Event V) July 2016 (LP Record; Pre-sale) August 10, 2016 (LP Record; General) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, LP Record |Language = Japanese |label = |Last = Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only 60th Single (2015) |Next = Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai 62nd Single (2016)}} Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (泡沫サタデーナイト！／The Vision／Tokyoという片隅; Ephemeral Saturday Night! / The Vision / A Corner Called Tokyo) is Morning Musume '16's 61st single. The single was released on May 11, 2016 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions include a random trading card of 13 kinds depending on the jacket (39 in total). The limited editions include an event lottery serial number card. It is the last single to feature 9th generation member Suzuki Kanon. Tracklist CD #Utakata Saturday Night! #The Vision #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #Utakata Saturday Night! (Instrumental) #The Vision (Instrumental) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Utakata Saturday Night! (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #The Vision (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Music Video) LP Record ;Side A #Utakata Saturday Night! #The Vision ;Side B #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #Utakata Saturday Night! (Kawanabe Hiroshi REMIX) Event V "Utakata Saturday Night!" #Utakata Saturday Night! (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) #Utakata Saturday Night! (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) ;Bonus Footage #"Utakata Saturday Night!" Making Footage (「泡沫サタデーナイト！」撮影メイキング映像) Event V "The Vision" #The Vision (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) #The Vision (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) ;Bonus Footage *"The Vision" Making Footage (「The Vision」撮影メイキング映像) Event V "Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) ;Bonus Footage *"Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" Making Footage (「Tokyoという片隅」撮影メイキング映像) Featured Members * 9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon (last single) * 10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka * 11th Gen: Oda Sakura * 12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Single Information ;Utakata Saturday Night! *Lyrics & Composition: Tsuno Maisa *Arrangement, Programming and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *String Arrangement: Crusher Kimura *Violin: Crusher Kimura, Ishigame Kyoko, Endo Yuichi, Kaneko Yoshiko, Ayukiko Hosokawa, Yano Sayuri *Cello: Ekimin Endo, Haraguchi Azusa *Bass: Sasamoto Yasushi *Funky Chorus: nao•ayami (THE SOULMATICS) *Chorus: Morning Musume '16, Funyu Hiromi *Dance Choreographer: YOKO *Music Video: ZUMI ;The Vision *Lyrics, Composition and Sound Producer: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura *Dance Choreographer: YOKO *Music Video: Kitahara Seiji ;Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Lyrics, Composition and Sound Producer: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Violin: Muroya Kouichiro *E.Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura, CHINO *Dance Choreographer: YOKO *Music Video: Imamura Shigeru ;Utakata Saturday Night! (Kawanabe Hiroshi REMIX) *Arrangement: Kawanabe Hiroshi, Ueda Tadashi Performances TV Performances *2016.05.03 Full Chorus (Tokyo to Iu Katasumi) *2016.05.05 The Girls Live (Tokyo to Iu Katasumi) *2016.05.12 The Girls Live (Utakata Saturday Night!) *2016.05.13 Buzz Rhythm (Utakata Saturday Night!) *2016.05.24 Utacon (Utakata Saturday Night!) *2016.05.27 Music Station (Utakata Saturday Night!) *2016.06.02 The Girls Live (The Vision) Concert Performances ;Utakata Saturday Night! *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ - Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '16 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong *Naruchika Morning Musume '17 *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Hello! Project *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Kaga Kaede, Morito Chisaki *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" (part of a medley) ;The Vision *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '16 *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (part of a medley) ;Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *Naruchika Morning Musume '16 *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong *Naruchika Morning Musume '17 *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ *MORNING MUSUME '18 Fall Concert Tour ~GET SET, GO!~ in Mexico City *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ (part of a medley) Event Performances ;Utakata Saturday Night *2019.08.02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL - BEYOOOOONDS *2019.08.10 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |May |3 |119,877 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2016-05/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 121,477 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="17" align="center"| |iTunes Top Albums | align="center" |4 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/junhassy/status/730258180723212288 |- |Music Station | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/music/contents/m_rank_cd/0547/info.html |- |Tower Records Morioka | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TOWER_Morioka/status/732089134517387264 |- |Tower Records Musashi-Kosugi | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TOWER_634Kosugi/status/732088608530694145 |- |Tower Records Kyoto | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TOWER_Kyoto/status/732045576854855681 |- |Tower Records Namba | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TOWER_Namba/status/732043039468703744 |- |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales | align="center" |2 (144,729) | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2016&month=05&day=23 |- |Billboard Japan Radio Songs | align="center" |10 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=radio_songs&year=2016&month=05&day=23 |- |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Year End 2016 | align="center" |36 | align="center" |"Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2016-12-01. |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Utakata Saturday Night!" only' |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |3 | align="center" | |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |'1' | align="center" | |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2016&month=05&day=23 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"The Vision" only' |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |4 | align="center" | |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" only' |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |2 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/takahashiai/status/730519790276599808 |} Trivia *The single was announced and "Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" was performed for the first time on March 12, 2016 during the opening show of Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~."モーニング娘。'16新曲サプライズ披露 鈴木香音ラストシングルに" (in Japanese). Dwango.jp news. 2016-03-12."モーニング娘。'16、春ツアー初日に新曲披露。鈴木香音ラストシングル" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-03-12. *Similar to "Oh my wish!", in "The Vision", members are divided into a dancing team consisting of Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, and Ishida Ayumi and a vocal team consisting of the remaining members."The Vision 小田さくら" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2016-04-09."♪( ´θ｀)ノ☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2016-04-09. *The music video for "Utakata Saturday Night!" reached 1 million views only 9 days after it was uploaded on YouTube, making it the fastest any Hello! Project music video has reached 1 million views. It is also the fastest music video to reach the top 10 most viewed videos for Morning Musume. (As of Dec. 2017, it is ranked number 7 at 6.2 Million views in under 2 years.) *After Suzuki Kanon's graduation, her DJ part in "Utakata Saturday Night!" is rotated among the current members and Ishida Ayumi's solo dance is also now performed by teams of two or three members. Fukumura Mizuki and Kudo Haruka also switched teams in "The Vision" for the rest of 2016."新！ 工藤 遥" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2016-07-03. *After Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka & Iikubo Haruna's graduation, Haga Akane, Makino Maria, Morito Chisaki & Kitagawa Rio took their lines. References External Links *Discography: **Regular and Limited Editions: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP Record: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Utakata Saturday Night!, The Vision, Tokyo to Iu Katasumi cs:Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi de:Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi es:Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi Category:2016 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:2016 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:English Name Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification Category:2016 Event Vs Category:2016 LPs Category:Morning Musume LPs